


film meetings

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon and friends spectate on the makings of a music video





	film meetings

“I feel disillusioned.” Kon laughed as he sat on the top of the building. Next to him Bart and Roy snorted. “I’m serious you know.” He complained before he sighed. “That’s how it’s done? I mean obviously the music video is telling a story and it’s done in scenes but why do I feel so disappointed?”

“You really thought they were driving and acting out in these streets.” Roy set his binoculars down to give Kon a long look. “Please tell me no. you’ve never seen this in Metropolis?” He pointed down below to where a car scene was being shot. Kon recognized some of the people down below.

“Now I know that you’re joking.” Kon snorted. “You know who I see filming in Metropolis? Reporters and kids who think they are entering the next season of jackass. I’m not playing with you guys either. Don’t see these sorts of things. Besides, upper side has a tone of recording studios. It is not as if I can just.” He mimed flying in. “You know. And most of the buildings are old as hell. I can’t see in.”

“Meaning you tried to look in.” Bart drew his leg before he laughed. “You totally tried to look in one those studios didn’t you? But at least for outside scenes you had to know there was a trick to it right?”

“I thought so.” Kon sighed as he watched the truck carry the car with the performers along the street. “I’m still allowed to be disappointed. The scenes I like the best usually are the car scenes in music videos.” He groaned. “To find out now that they are being towed along? Aren’t I allowed to feel a little bit of disappointment?” He muttered. “And most these sets aren’t connected.”

“The way you talk.” Bart laughed. “It’s easy to forget that you’re new to all of this. The guy that can disable a bomb. Fight off a ten-story monster, finish building a reactor in order to save us at the literal last minute. When it comes to the normal stuff. You’re like an old person Kon.”

“Maybe that’s why Supes always tries to push me into the country.” Kon snorted before he shook his head. “I mean everything is so simple.” He rolled his eyes. “Easy to understand and we don’t have tow trucks dragging expensive sport cars along the road as the latest pop singer dances for a camera.”

“Not too sure about that.” Roy mused. “Pretty sure the latest video I’ve seen from one my favourites were shot in the country. The scene with the guys on the tractor seemed pretty legit. Made me want to head out myself.”

“Man that must have been so crazy to see being shot.” Kon snickered. “Was it like them?” He pointed to the street. “Because I’m here for half naked guys dancing all over a tractor. If that’s the new trend I’m heading back to the place Supes wanted me to go.” He teased. “See me blow up and go viral a day or less.”

“It’s the fantasy that makes it fun. The fantasy.” Bart laughed softly. “Besides, they are almost finished down there. We should get out of here too. It was a false alarm that got us here to begin with you know.”

“Yeah we know that.” Kon muttered. “They scared the crap out of me with all that smoke. Isn’t there another way to get those stupid bullshit effects? Something less harmful to the environment that won’t make three heroes run over?”

“If there is something.” Bart laughed. “You’ll think of something Kon.”

X

“Switching locations now?” Kon asked when the singer along with three of her bodyguards and a manager walked to her. “Or are you finished here?”

“Everyone is having a three hour break before we move to the last location.” She smiled at him before she joined him in leaning against the trailer truck. “My dancers have been working hard all day. Besides we need night for the next scene.”

“Sounds like you’ve been working pretty hard.” Kon tilted his head towards the sky. “I hope your shoot doesn’t plan on lingering for too long. Rain is going to come.”

“That’s fine.” She laughed. “Just means we need to use less hoses. It’s going to be a pretty wet shoot. Then we’re done.” She sighed. “Should finish in the morning.” She looked at him before she laughed. “I didn’t expect to meet a Superhero today. Especially Superhero we aren’t in Metropolis.”

“People don’t stay one place.” Kon shrugged. “Besides if your shoot hadn’t scared the crap out of me, I wouldn’t have come here and seen…this.” Kon said softly.

“What you think?” She folded her arms. “I’ve seen you only on tv.”

“Same here.” He eyed her for a moment before he smiled. “I know better than anyone that seeing them on tv is different to seeing it in real life. He paused before he gave a slow sigh. “I’ll admit I had no idea how the videos are made.”

“Disappointed huh.” Her laugh was bubbly. “I felt the same way the first time I did my first video. We got this really cool car and I couldn’t even turn on the engine. I turned the hell out of that steering wheel though.” Kon hid a laugh in his hand. “I thought you guys were a lot colder but… superheros are rather down to us. Just like us in the end huh?”

“We live with you guys.” Kon pointed out. “We don’t spend all day drowning in our egos. We love this planet like most people on this earth.”

“Not everyone?” She laughed before she looked to where her team was. “But some people act like they don’t like this planet.”

“I feel you there.” Kon smiled before he laughed. “You know, you’re a lot more fun than I thought. I’m still disappointed about the car.”

“Wait until you see the full video.” She laughed softly. “The real behind the scenes for the boat is really sat.” She shook her head. “Nice meeting you Kon-El.”

“Same Dandy.” He grinned. “Can I pop up again?” His question got a small snort from her before she pushed off and walked away. Kon laughed softly before she turned around. The cocky nod and wink made him laugh again. “It’s a good thing those two didn’t see this.” He laughed. “Good thing.”


End file.
